The Fallen
The Fallen is an RP Troupe. Theme After what seems to be the weakening of every 'supernatural' society in LATMA in a war mostly fought among themselves, it's time for those that remain to rise from the ashes and rebuild. But what does this mean, exactly? There are no organized enclaves such as the Camarilla , Sabbat , Technocracy , and so forth. New traditions and communities must spring up to replace the old. And while some may share similarities with the old, supernatural society in LATMA has returned to a state perhaps more recognizable as the Dark Ages. History What brought the supernatural world to its knees? The longstanding war between the traditionalists/independant mages and the garou over caerns/nodes was brought to a conclusion with devastating losses on both sides (See Caern Wars). The nephandi are believed to be behind the final conflagration, but no one can be certain. The conflict between the NAE (New Aztec Empire ), The Sabbat, and The Camarilla has come to an end with the schism-weakened Sabbat having fallen first, followed by the powerbase of the NAE being destroyed. During this conflict, the NAE also attacked and crushed the Technocracy's holdings in LATMA. Those few technocrats that survive are doing so very quietly. The Camarilla, while it still exists, is no longer a particularly influential organization and there are concerns that the Camarilla as a whole will no longer support those vampires who remain in LATMA. Requirements Your storytellers for The Fallen are Apocalypse and Wyck . Spheres All spheres are open for inclusion with this troupe and there is story planned for each. Experience Experience will be granted at a different rate than +votes and daily login. Obviously those are still in place and please use +votes liberally. However, at the conclusion of each troupe scene, each player will receive 1-2 experience points based on the importance of the scene itself to the main story or to one or more of the PCs involved. Plots The stories we have planned are not linear. This will be more of a sandbox environment, so players will need to be proactive in developing their parts in the overall narrative. We will be using the domain and rulership rules from Damnation City (a New World of Darkness publication) to help disparate groups rebuild their own societies using either the old ways or something new. Primacy Standings Territory Location/Grid: Club Eclipse and Wycked Grounds are already in place, but groups wanting to re-establish a power-base are encouraged to repurpose something old that they own or come up with something new to add to the grid. Club Eclipse and Wycked Grounds are already covered as public +hangouts, but there are other +hangouts available only to the troupe. To see them in game, type +hangouts/list thf. Additionally, the Las Vegas Freehold exists as a rather large play area in the Wastelands. Channel To access the channel in game, the alias is thf. So use =thf to chat with fellow troupe-members. Conventions *Caern Wars *Damnation City *The Schism *New Tech *Las Vegas Freehold *Convention: Primacy RP Logs (Use Log/The Fallen) Log/The Fallen Category:Rp Troupe Category:Troupe/Vampire Category:Troupe/Mage Category:Troupe/Shifter